


The Crimson Blade.

by EpharaWabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Journey, Leaving Home, Life Changes, Multi, Mysteries, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pirates, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpharaWabbit/pseuds/EpharaWabbit
Summary: The Crimson Blade, a well known vessel that can traverse both sea and sky. A captain known to many but known truly by few.An unexpected journey is set into motion when a young girl is whisked away by pirates who worked with her father. A man she hadn't seen for many years. Where will her crew end up? Will the mysteries that plague her dreams be unravelled?





	1. Prologue: A Meeting of Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> It all begins on a day as normal as any other, but what does the future hold for this young girl...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alandra always knew this moment would come, the moment she'd need to face one of her greatest fears. For every action, there is a re-action. Today was the day to face destiny.

“Angel, darling would you come downstairs?” A velvet voice with the tone only a mother’s could hold echoed around the house as she called out for her child. Moments later the small pattering of feet on hard wood issued a response as a little girl squealed in delight. 

“What is it mother?” A small girl with startling red hair and piercing emerald eyes darted into the grand living room where her mother was seated on her designated chair in the corner of the area. She had what looked like the beginnings of a scarf in her hands and she smiled an age worn smile as her daughter lightened the room with her bouncy nature. 

“Darling, these two men are here to see you…” She gestured to the men that had taken a seat each on the longest, yet most uncomfortable sofa the room had to offer. The small child’s smile only grew. 

“Visitors! For me? Are they really mummy?” Her eyes brightened still and she looked hurriedly at both men before looking back to her mother. She noticed dark circles beneath her eyes and her smile was faulty at best, the crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes had failed to crease. Her mother however tried her hardest to mask her exhaustion and worry as best she could. The child walked over to her mother’s side and took her hands in her own small, soft ones. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pursed her lips, mimicking a look of both worry and disappointment she had seen her mother pull off many a time. “Mummy why are you so sad? When did you last sleep?” The older woman chuckled brokenly as she moved her hands to the child’s shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her frail frame was mildly shaky as she held her daughter so close. She planted a motherly kiss onto her forehead and ran her fingers through her crimson hair. 

“I was up all night making you something sweetie.” She pushed her little girl away slightly as she bent down in the most awkward of ways to reach under her large arm chair. She pulled out a small box and handed it to the child. 

“Alandra, please make it quick we have other business to attend to.” The stockiest man spoke for the first time and it struck a note somewhere inside the child. It was deep, rumbling and gruff, just like her fathers. The only difference was it came from his mouth and lacked any loving or affectionate tone. Rather than be calmed she felt a small sliver of fear work its way up her spine. She clutched the box that Alandra had handed her a little tighter as she looked over at the owner of said voice. Alandra rose from her seat on unstable legs. She looked the man down sternly as her voice became harsher, the child had only heard this in her mother when her father had come home stumbling mad and drunk. It’s safe to say the girl thought twice about speaking up. 

“I can take all the time necessary with MY daughter gentlemen. If you have other things of which to attend then leave and attend to them.” She placed her knitting neatly where a slight dent had been worn into the cushions from years of repetitive use. She then turned back to face the men who had a slight look of shock which they masked well but didn’t manage to quite seal behind looks of boredom. “Now sirs, if you don’t mind I’d like to see her open it.” She moved her body to face the small girl and winked a knowing wink. Both females shared in a smooth smile before the girl opened the box with eager fingers tugging at ribbons and paper. By the end of the opening she had no more than three paper-cuts which for her was a sure success in itself. 

She giggled playfully as she reached into the box and retrieved two handwritten and sealed letters. One had her father’s seal and the other her mothers. She looked up at Alandra expectantly. “You aren’t allowed to open those just yet Angel, you must wait until you are older.” She pried the letters from her child’s slender fingers and placed them on the arm of her chair. “Continue, there’s more.” The girl plunged into the box once more and this time resurfaced with a compass, a photo of a large ship and a bag of sweets. Now had she been raised as any normal child the sweets would have held her attention for as long as the large bag survived her sticky grip and eager mouth. But instead she placed the sweets beside the letters and opened up the compass. On the inside she looked at it and grinned as it pointed north, which to her amusement was where her mother stood presently. She then looked at the inside of the lid to the sweet contraption and saw a photo of her, Alandra and her father. They were all smiling and so happy together. The photo was from a picnic they had back when her father was sober and around. Since then he had disappeared and been assumed dead. Her smile was gentle as she recalled the memory. Her mother’s smile mimicked her own and she pointed to the other photo, the one of the ship. 

“Look at that…” The girl followed Alandra’s instruction and she gazed at the time worn photo stubbornly. The ship that was featured in the picture was both sky and sea ready. Her mouth opened wide as she took in the deep red sails and the black, intricate woodwork of the ships body. Extended on either side were strong wings that had been created by Veran technology, meaning they could both give the ship option to fly and at the same time conduct electricity which made it perfect for collecting lightning. However that job was one taken on only by pirates. She shivered in excitement at the thought before focusing hard on some white writing on the side of the ship. 

“The…The Crimson Blade…” She squealed once the words passed her lips. “Oh mummy! That’s daddy’s ship!” She hugged the photo tight before taking another look. At the front of the ship indeed stood her father, proud and tall as he looked out to the horizon. The front of the ship had what looked like a half eagle, half mermaid affixed to it. She giggled as she remembered a drawing similar to this that she had done when she was only four. Now at the age of nine it seemed a little silly but she loved it so. “Mummy, why have I got all this?” She raised her eyes to tear filled ones as Alandra finally broke. 

“These men, they… They are here to take you away. They want to teach you how to be like your father.” She knelt down and looked into her daughters eyes. “You have to go, you must be very good.” Her broken smile wobbled as tears streamed freely down her pale cheeks. The men now got to their feet and stood either side of the fragile woman. 

“Alandra, get her things ready.” The gruff man placed a hand on her shoulder as she stood straight once more and listened. 

“Of course Benoir.” Her tone was clipped and she moved awkwardly with a subtle grace out of the room and upstairs. 

“M-mother?” The child went to follow Alandra but was halted by the hand of the silent man who was shorter yet still quite built. He looked to be in his twenties with a couple teeth missing and a lazy eye. 

“Leave her to it, we need to talk to you.” His voice was more nasal and tinged with disloyalty. She could hear it, she knew this man was not to be trusted. She jolted away and bared her little white teeth at him. 

“I’m not really meant to talk to stranger’s mister so go away! My daddy will come back and kick you out!” She puffed up her chest and folded her sweet little arms over her tiny little torso. Benoir tugged the small man away slightly and approached the girl. 

“How would you feel if I could teach you to protect yourself? To fight off bad men all alone to protect you and your mother?” She perked up slightly at his offer but remained wary. “Yes, I can teach you all that and more, I can even teach you how to be a captain!” He took on a childish tone so as to appear friendlier and to make what he was saying sound more appealing to a nine year old girl. 

“You could do that?” She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips as she continued listening. 

“Yes we could-”He was cut short as the front door burst open with a sharp BANG and was then followed by loud shouting. 

“WE KNOW YOU’RE HERE PIRATES!” The girl screamed and covered her ears, as she dropped to her knees the carpet scorched them. The two men turned to one another and panicked slightly. 

“You don’t think Alandra?” 

“No that would risk the little one…” 

“What do we do?” 

“Take the girl and get to the Blade.” Benoir wrapped his arms around the child and scooped her up protectively, he grabbed the letters and forced them into the box that was still tightly gripped in her tiny hands. She struggled slightly as she kicked, clawed and bit at him. After a while she realised it was hopeless and gave in as she was taken out the back door and through the slight garden she was so familiar with. It wasn’t until they were a good distance from her home that she really began to panic. 

“No! Mummy, I want mother! Take me back they might hurt her!” She screamed and squealed and fought with all she could but Benoir was too strong, too fast and still running. She watched her surroundings pass by in seconds. As she watched certain shops and homes pass her by she recognised where they were headed. To the shipping docks, but why? She had no clue, all she knew was she had to get back to her mother. She had to protect her. But she was too small, too harmless. Perhaps…She thought to herself. Perhaps she could take them up on their offer and then escape to Alandra to keep her safe. But how long would it take? Her thoughts were halted as her feet hit the ground with a thud. Where was she? She looked around quickly as the surroundings sunk in. That’s when she noticed, the black woodwork. The crimson sails. She knew where she was now. 

“The Crimson Blade.” 


	2. Chapter One: The Crimson Blade in Skies of Grey

The rain was coming down hard and pelting upon the crew members, each doing their part to keep the ship going. 

“Hard to port!” Cried an authoritative voice. 

“Hard to port!” Mimicked a second whose voice was deeper, rougher and yet seemingly less instructive than the first, 

“Hard to port!” Echoed another as they cried out over the storm that lay siege to the sails and pounded on their flesh. The droplets cut like ice and though they didn't break the skin they certainly tried. Each member of the crew, male and female were running from one station to another holding her steady and keeping her on the right track. Behind the ship’s wheel stood her captain, a woman of average height and build. Her long red hair flowed wildly in the wind after having the supports fall out. Her bandanna was struggling to hold on. She steered The Crimson Blade with ease, though she put up a fight - she was still just about as tamable as the furious skies they were sailing through. 

“That's right you worthless sky dogs, keep her going we’re almost through!” The captains voice - which had been the very first to bellow instructions - rang loud and clear throughout the decks as she set her eye on the clearer skies ahead of them. The storm had lasted for two hours and somehow, the Crimson Blade and her crew had stood strong and held firm, battling away each nasty lightning bolt and wave of rain the raging sky had to offer. A wicked laugh escaped her as she watched her crew fumbling around and slipping on the decks, but as always managing to keep to the tasks they had been set. “Who knew I was in charge of a bunch of comedians! Now come on, the scorching sun awaits us. Feldrey, make sure you have the lightning stored and plenty of fresh water!” 

“Aye, aye, Captain!” A crooked man with a nasal voice lifted his arm and did the usual hand gesture of flicking his right hand to the sky sharply to show he'd heard her and understood. He tightened the tie on his rusty coloured ponytail and ran his tongue along his yellowed teeth as he set to work on fastening and storing all they had caught this storm around. 

He worked with such ease for a man half crippled. Three storms previous had been a harsh one, twice the strength of this but half the duration. Feldrey was unfortunate enough to have gotten caught out in the crow’s nest whilst searching for any hint of crystal blue and a burning sun, he wasn't near enough as cautious as he should have been. A bolt of lightning had struck down on him and knocked him from where he stood, he fell several feet before becoming entangled in the netting he was so familiar with. It had saved his life and yet it also did the wonder of damaging his back and left leg leaving him slightly hunched with a severe limp. However, no damage seemed to halt him as he continued his duties with an inconceivable ease. Once he had completed the task entrusted to him, he returned to helping those who slipped or struggled with the ropes. 

It was a dreadful pain-filled half hour before they escaped the icy grip of the unforgiving storm that embraced them as a wolf embraces a rabbit. The young woman behind the wheel removed her bandanna and scraped her hair back as she recovered a handful of the supports she had been using before. She returned it to its usual tight bun and then re-tied her bandanna to sit neatly upon her head. She took a glance at each man and woman stood below on the deck cheering wildly, she then waved her left hand before clenching her fist as she brought it down on the wheel twice. Canary - a tall and awkward woman with the eyes of death and hair the colour of the gleaming sun - came bounding up the stairs and came to stand beside her captain obediently. 

“Cap'n how may I be of service?” Her heavily accented and husky voice breezed over the powerful woman before her as a small smile crept onto the captain’s face. Canary held back a bubble of laughter as she continued with a straight face and peered around their surroundings to check they were completely alone. “Cap'n I don’t like to assume things of you but that sure weren't an innocent smile of yours,” the tall woman took a step closer as she bent down slightly and her lips brushed the ear of her commander. “Your silence is giving mixed signals Cap'n.” The woman guiding the ship whistled three times and an older man with an intriguing scar that seemed to run from the outer corner of his left eye and down to his right hip looked at his captain sternly. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect. His shirt was tucked neatly into the back pocket of his rough and tatty shorts. His short mess of hair was damp and sticking to his forehead as he looked at his captain with nothing but great respect and admiration. He had been with her for seven gruelling years, ever since she recruited him in the floating city of Vekish. She had shown bravery and strength and a surplus of wits as she fought off a crowd of crooked and vicious bandits that had been raiding what he called home. He turned his gaze to Canary and tilted his head awkwardly in acknowledgement of her existence. 

“My lady captain, what may I do for you upon this victory?” He held himself proudly but not in an intimidating manner as he accepted that this petite woman before him was indeed the alpha male. 

“You, Giran, can get started on providing a suitable meal for the crew. They have all worked well this storm and deserve something fitting to the occasion.” Her voice was somewhat gruff and lacking any real feminine quality as she fixated her eyes on the obedient mountain that faced her. Canary lingered by her side as she stared at the ground, her rank on the ship was below both whose company she currently found herself in. While Giran was an excellent chef, he was also the captain’s second in command. Canary was merely a deck hand who assisted most others and certainly her captain in any way that was deemed beneficial to her…health. Moments flitted by, the man had accepted his task and left swiftly to make his way to the ships kitchen. Canary visibly relaxed as she was left in the company of her red headed mistress. 

“Cap’n, how may I be of service to ye? I don’t really know what I’m meant to be doing for ya since I’m no mind reader.” Her strong accented voice was as always most welcome to the captains ears as it soothed her tangled mind. 

“Canary you fuss too much, for now just stand there looking pretty.” A subtle note of fondness played in her voice as it mingled with Canary’s. The two women soon stood in silence as the rest of the crew were busy below attending to the different jobs that kept The Crimson Blade aloft and sailing through the ever-changing sky. Their next destination, the Queen city, Licardon.

**Author's Note:**

> The Crimson Blade is a piece still undergoing intense work, it's a piece I've been passionate about for many years that I'm hoping to do justice and bring to life. Hopefully you can all fall in love with these characters as I have.
> 
> This is an entirely original piece, all characters, vessels, places etc. have been created by me and me alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the first piece of the story. <3


End file.
